totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Tajemnica zaginionego autobusu
Brak wstępu... '' Plan Filmowy, Plac Wieczór. Zawodnicy zostali zwołani na plac o tak wczesnej porze, ale Chris'a nie było... 'Iris: '''Co to ma znaczyć?! ''Zaczęła tupać nogą wkurzona. 'Iris: '''Budzą nas i się nie pojawiają? Co to do cholery ma być?! '''Ariana: '''Uspokój się Iris. '''Iris: '''Hihi. '''Ariana: '''Wszystko pewnie się już niebawem wyjaśni. '''Iris: '''Tia... ''Przewróciła oczyma i odeszła od niej. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Ariana: '''Ostatnio wobec mnie zachowuje się jakoś dziwnie. Unika mnie i w ogóle... ''Cherryl wzięła Iris na ubocze. 'Cherryl: '''Co ty wyprawiasz, Iris? Unikasz Ariany? Czy ty coś planujesz wobec niej jak z Justin'em? '''Iris: '''Pff. ''Uśmiechnęła się lekko. 'Iris: '''Nie twoja sprawa. To nie moja wina, że jest głupia i naiwna. '''Cherryl: '''Miałaś się zmienić. '''Iris: '''Sorki, ale to a-wykonalne. :p '''Cherryl: '''Jeżeli ona przez ciebie będzie cierpieć to ty też będziesz. '''Iris: '''No to czekam. ''Poklepała ją i także i od niej odeszła. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Cherryl: '''Nie pozwolę jej na to. ''Całą ich rozmowę podsłuchał Bryce i szybko podszedł do Ariany. 'Ariana: '''Czego chcesz plebsie? '''Bryce: '''Coś ci ciekawego powiedzieć. ;u; Iris tobą manipuluje i chce się ciebie pozbyć. '''Ariana: '''Bzdury! '''Bryce: '''Czyżby? To dlaczego zachowuje się wobec ciebie tak, a nie inaczej? '''Ariana: '... 'Bryce: '''Właśnie. Radzę ci przemyśleć kogo będziesz broniła podczas eliminacji. '''Ariana: '... (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Bryce: '''Ona musi znać prawdę. '''Lion: '''Znów się pokłóciłyście? '''Cherryl: '''Tak. Musimy ją pokonać przy najbliższym zadaniu. '''Lion: '''Okej? '''Cherryl: '''Tak będzie najlepiej dla nas i dla Ariany. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Sadie: 'Nikt mnie nie lubi... ;< ''Minęła godzina, a Chris'a dalej nie było. 'Sadie: '''O co tutaj chodzi? '''Iris: '''Nie ma go od godziny... '''Sadie: '''Może on coś znowu planuje? '''Iris: '''Wątpię... nie będzie mu się chciało wstawać tak wcześnie pewnie... '''Cherryl: '''Mhm. ''Nim się obejrzeli na środku stanął zamaskowany pan. '???: '''Polowanie pora zacząć! ''Zarzucił na Sadie linię i cisnął ją w przyczepę. '???: '''Hahah! Zginiecie! '''Lion: '''Uciekajmy! ''Przerażeni uciekli. '???: '''Haha! ''Powoli szedł w stronę Sadie. 'Sadie: '''Proszę... '???: 'Bez "proszę". Zginiesz i tak! ''Wyjął nóż i wbił centralnie w głowę wbił jej nóż. ;u; I zabrał ciało... Plan Filmowy, Brama Wejściowa Ocalała piątka przybyła przed bramę wejściową, która jak na złość była zamknięta i nikt nie mógł wyjść z planu filmowego żywy... 'Ariana: '''ZGINIEMY! ;__; ''Dostała z liścia od Iris. 'Iris: ''Och zamknij się! Nie panikujmy. Pewnie to kolejny głupi żart Chris'a... jaki to gatunek? Kryminał czy horror? Ooo! Strasznie się boję! ''Powiedziała ironicznie. 'Iris: '''Radzę wam się wziąć w garść ludzie... znowu nas wkręca, ale my się na to nie nabierzemy! '''Lion: '''No nie wiem... '''Iris: '''Co ty? Baba czy chłop? '''Lion: '''Chłop... '''Iris: '''Więc staw czoła swojemu lękowi jak ja... Boshe... czy to naprawdę takie trudne? ''Odwróciła się. 'Iris: '''Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja idę spać dalej. ''Poszła. 'Bryce: '''Laseczka wykopała sobie swój własny grób. '''Lion: '''Bo to pierwszy i ostatni? '''Cherryl: '''Spójrzcie. ''Wszyscy spojrzeli na autobus z drugiej strony. 'Cherryl: '''Może uciekniemy? '''Ariana: '''I mam stracić szansę na milion?! Nigdy! ''Pobiegła za Iris. 'Cherryl: '''A wy? '''Lion: '''Trza spróbować. xD ''Wspinał się po bramę, a gdy już miał przenieść lewa nogę na drugą stronę popieścił go prąd i spadł. 'Cherryl: '''Lion! ''Podniosła go. 'Cherryl: '''Musimy się inaczej z stąd wydostać... '''Bryce: '''Pytanie: Jak? '''Cherryl: '''Już ja coś pewnie wymyślę. '''Bryce: '''Chodźmy na stołówkę obgadać co i jak. Jak cuś to możemy nasze idiotki skreślić z listy, czyli Arianę, Iris i Sadie. ;u; '''Cherryl: '''Jesteś bez duszy... '''Bryce: '''Też mi nowina. ;u; ''Zabrał nieprzytomnego Lion'a na plecy. 'Bryce: '''Ale ci pomogę ze względu na to, że chcę się pozbyć Iris... Manipuluje Arianą co zresztą każdy widzi, ale Ari nie. '''Cherryl: '''No taaak. '''Bryce: '''To co? Tymczasowy sojusz? '''Cherryl: '''Ale tylko na eliminację Iris. '''Bryce: '''Jasna sprawa. '''Cherryl: '''Zgoda. Plan Filmowy, Droga do Przyczep... ''Iris szła powoli w ciszy i spokoju. 'Iris: '''Jakie to żałosne... ''Założyła ręce. 'Iris: '''Nie widzą tego jak Chris nami manipuluje... '???: 'Masz rację. '''Iris: '''Kto to powiedział? ''Odwróciła się i rozejrzała dookoła, ale nikogo tam nie było. 'Iris: '''Nie ma się czego bać Iris. To tylko kolejne durne zadanie. ''Przyspieszyła kroku. '???: '''A jeżeli to nie wyzwanie? '''Iris: '''Na pewno! '???: 'A co jeśli... zaraz się pożegnasz z szansą na milion? '''Iris: '''Nie! ''Złapała się za głowę i pobiegła. '???: '''Hahah! Kocham moją robotę. ''Wyłonił się z ciemności i pobiegł za nią. --- Na jej miejsce drogi przyszła Ariana. 'Ariana: '''Iris? ''Zaczęła ją wołać. 'Ariana: '''Gdzie jesteś? ''Zatrzymała się. 'Ariana: '''Haaalooo! Plan Filmowy, Namiot Stołówkowy ''Bryce i Cherryl (oraz Lion na plecach Bryce'a) przybyli do namiotu stołówkowego. 'Cherryl: '''Chyba tutaj będziemy bezpieczni przez chwilę. '''Bryce: '''Oby. '''Cherryl: '''Lepsze to niż śmierć. '''Bryce: '''Na pewno. ''Lion zaczął się pobudzać. 'Lion: '''Co? Co się stało? '''Cherryl: '''Miałeś lekkie spięcie. '''Lion: '''Aha? (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Lion: 'Co? '''Cherryl: '''Dobra. Trzeba obmyślić strategię, by nie dać się temu komuś. '''Bryce: '''Proste. Niech sam do nas przyjdzie, a my zastawimy na niego pułapkę. '''Cherryl: '''Nie głupi pomysł. '''Bryce: '''Wiem. :D (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Cherryl: 'Może on nie jest taki głupi na jakiego wygląda? Heh. Ale dopóki nie pozbędziemy się Iris musi tu zostać... Super... '''Lion: '''To jak to mamy zrobić dokładniej? '''Bryce: '''Ty będziesz przynętą. '''Cherryl: '''Może być. '''Lion: '''CO?! Plan Filmowy, Przyczepa ''Iris weszła do przyczepy i gotowa już miała zgasić światło, gdy samo się zgasło, a drzwi od przyczepy się otworzy. 'Iris: '''Halo? ''Próbowała włączyć światło. 'Iris: '''Jest tu ktoś? '???: '... '''Iris: '''Cherryl? Jeżeli to ty to nie jest śmieszne! '???: 'Skończmy to! '''Iris: '''Och! ''Kamera się oddaliła i słychać było krzyk dziewczyny. Ariana przybyła przed przyczepę, a później do niej weszła. 'Ariana: '''Iris? ''Światło się zapaliło. 'Ariana: '''Halo? ''Rozejrzała się dookoła. 'Ariana: '''Iris? ''Potknęła się i upadła. 'Ariana: '''Co do? ''Zobaczyła się o co się potknęła i zobaczyła ciało Iris nie żywe. 'Ariana: '''Aaa! '???: 'Teraz twoja kolej! ''Przebił ją nożem. '???: '''Została tylko trójka... ''Zabrał ciała. Plan Filmowy, Przyczepa Chris'a Sadie, Iris i Ariana siedziały na krześle przed Chris'em. 'Iris: '''Wiedziałam, że to podstęp! '''Chris: '''Heh! Ważne, że jest zabawa. '''Ariana: '''To nie jest zabawne... '''Chris: '''Może dla was, a dla nas tak. '''Iris: '''Kto jest tym mordercą? '???: 'Hihi. ''Zdjął maskę. 'Sadie: '''Owne? '''Owne: '''Hihi. Hejka. ;3 '''Chris: '''Dobra. Nie trać czasu. Pozostała ci trójka, która trzyma się razem. '''Owne: '''Prościzna. ''Założył maskę i ruszył. 'Chris: '''Zgroza na całej linii! :D Plan Filmowy, Namiot Stołówkowy '''Lion: '''Czy to jest naprawdę potrzebne? ''Stał w namiocie w sukience i miał na sobie makijaż i perukę. 'Lion: '''Nie podoba mi się to... '''Bryce: '''Gra jak masz grać. '''Lion: '''Zobaczymy później... ''Bryce i Cherryl się skryli, a do namiotu wszedł morderca (Owne). 'Lion: '''No hejka. ''Zatrzepotał rzęsami. 'Lion: '''Może dosiądziesz się do nas? To znaczy do mnie? ;** ''Powiedział nieco piskliwym głosem. '???: '''A zabawimy się? :D '''Lion: '''Zobaczymy, kociaku. ''Stanął obok niego. 'Lion: '''A chcesz dotknąć tego ciałka? '???: 'Tak. :P '''Lion: '''No to chodź. '???: 'A, gdzie? ^^ '''Lion: '''Do kuchni. '???: 'Szybki numerek w kuchni? ^^ Dobre! :D ''Zachęcony poszedł, ale nie wyszedł. --- 'Bryce: '''Mamy cię! ''Owne został związany i przywiązany do krzesła. 'Owne: '''Nie sądziłem, że mnie złapiecie... serio. :P '''Bryce: '''Hah! '''Cherryl: '''To jak? Wyzwanie? '''Owne: '''Ja tam nie wiem. Spytajcie się go. '''Lion: '''Kogo? '''Owne: '''No za wami? Taki pan. ''Za nim rzeczywiście stał jakiś koleś. 'Cherryl: '''Aaaa! ''Kilka razy go uderzyła nogą w twarz, a potem ostatecznie z kolanka w krocze i rzuciła nim w garnki. '???: '''Ał! '''Cherryl: '... Podeszła do niego i zdjęła maskę. 'Cherryl: '''Chef? '''Chef: '... 'Cherryl: '''Przeżyliśmy, czyli... '''Chris: '''Wygrałaś! ''Stanął razem z przegranymi w wejściu. 'Chris: '''A w sumie... ''Spojrzał na Lion'a i Bryce'a. 'Chris: '''Nie. Jesteście zagrożeni. '''Lion: '''Ech... '''Chris: '''Widzimy się zatem na ceremonii. :D Ceremonia ''Finałowa 6 znalazła się w amfiteatrze, gdzie odbywała się ceremonia. Chris w garniturze stał na scenie, a obok niego Chef z złotymi Chris'ami. '''Chris: '''Witam was na kolejnej waszej ceremonii. Jak się czujecie? '''Iris: '''Fatalnie... '''Chris: '''Ale masz szansę chyba dalej grać? Co? '''Iris: '''No oczywiście. '''Chris: '''Wiedziałem, że to powiesz. Lion i Cherryl? Myślicie, że dacie radę dalej razem? '''Lion: '''Jasne. '''Cherryl: '''Nasz związek przetrwa wszystko. '''Lion: '''Num.